Jen 10
by RWBYHunterTom
Summary: Many Stories are told throughout time and in some cases the tale is never told the same way twice, so sit back relax and i will tell you a tale of a young teenage girl named Jen Tennyson and the peculiar events that transpired during her extraordinary summer vacation. please note this story takes place in an alternate universe where some of the characters have been gender swapped.
1. Chapter 1 - School

This, is the story of the day my life completely change forever. It all started during one summer when I was on a camping trip with my Grandpa Max and Dorky Cousin Garry.

I went out for a walk in the woods when suddenly this weird satellite looking thing fell from the sky, inside was this strange device. It latched itself onto my wrist and now, I've got the power to turn into all sorts of alien creatures.

I am… Jen, ten!

* * *

I ran as fast as I could down the soccer field, ball at my feet, opposing team closing in on my heels. The rush was amazing, my adrenaline was through the roof!

Heart pounding, pulse racing, I was so pumped.

"Hey Tennyson! Heads up!" I turned my head to the right to see non other than Calvin Murray also known as Cash cause he had a habit of blowing through his own allowance then beating up other kids for theirs. He charged towards me, a confident smirk on his face as she got ready to talk me, his lackey Jeffry Tanner, better known as J.T.

Poor guy, until recently he was my best friend then he got on Cash's good side and started doing whatever it took to stay there, and plenty of it was pretty bad, 'do you actually think he's your friend J.T? wake up, Cash is using you.'. "Come get it boys." I taunted with my usual confident grin. The two of them closed in, closer… closer… "Gotcha." I muttered my grin widening to show my teeth as I suddenly stopped letting them slam into each other.

I meanwhile started running as easily as I'd stopped and with one good kick "Hiiiiiya!" the soccer ball went flying into the goal just missing the goalie's face by a hair's width which sucked because it was that jerk Jessica Morgan in goal, girl was a walking insult factory and I was kinda hoping to knock out a tooth or at least give her a black eye.

I looked behind me to see Cash and J.T slowly get up, a smile returning to my face, so I didn't get to see Jesse stress over her make up getting ruined, I DID however get to see Cash and J.T lose it over losing to a girl… again.

"Grrrrhh! How the heck did she beat us?!" Cash growled.

"Gee. I'm sorry Cash, she kinda just pulled out outta nowhere."

"I can see that J.T!" Cash snapped back, I hated seeing Cash abuse Jeff like that, but I guess in a way… he kinda deserved it, I mean he's hung out with Cash ever since we entered high school and yet he still worships the ground the guy walks on to stay on his good side.

Excited I jumped into the air then, my energy getting the better of me, proceeded to perform my signature victory dance… ok admittedly it was mostly jumping up and down excitedly but come on, I earned my moment. "Oh yeah! Better luck next time boys." I called to them, blowing a kiss to J.T which made him blush and his glasses fog up. Now admittedly his reaction was fun, but Cash's was WAY better.

The guy looked ready to explode.

"Grrrrrrh! Tennysooon!" he yelled.

"Aaaw no need to be jealous Cash." I called one hand brought to my mouth to amplify my voice, the other on my hip. "Maybe if you try being a bit nice you might get a girl to blow YOU a kiss." I couldn't help it, I had to snicker just to avoid laughing out loud, of course my good mood ended quickly as Cash began running towards me. Turning around and bolting for the parking lot I did my best to try and lose both Cash and J.T who was following out of habit.

"When I catch you! I'm gonna give you the worst wedgie of your life Tennyson!" 'a wedgie? Was he serious? Aren't you suppose to be one year older than me Cash, grow up already.'

'Besides, I can outrun you two chuckle heads no sweat.'

I ducked into some nearby bushes as I turned the corner and J.T and Cash just darted straight past me, peaking through the leaves, parting a couple branches with my hands I watch them look around, snickering as I watched Cash stub his toe kicking a mail box. "DAMNIT!" he yelled out, hands wrapped around his foot as he hopped on one leg. "Grhh! Geez that girl is fast!"

"Yeah." J.T agreed. "And so pretty." I sighed and shook my head with a sympathetic smile, J.T you are without a doubt the dumbest nice guy I ever met.

"Focus would ya!" Cash said hitting J.T on the back of his head. "We're tryin to clobber her not ask her out! Or have you got a crush on Tiny Tennyson all of a suddon?!"

"W-what me?! N-never! Cash you know me, bro's before ho's right?"

"Amen brother, now come on she can't have gotten far." J.T nodded and Cash lead him around the next corner to search the area near the front of the school.

Emerging from my hiding spot, I brushed the leaves and as much of the dirt as I could off of my green T-shirt and black shorts. "Phew, boy am I glad those two are dumb as a sack of hammers. Now, better go get my kit bag out of the locker room before Grandpa Max gets here."

As I headed towards the locker room, I felt so excited. Just me, Grandpa Max and the open road on a cross country summer road trip.

Oh yeah, this summer, was gonna be sweet.

* * *

A low, raspy breathing came from the regeneration tank in the centre of the medical bay, drones worked around the clock to monitor all systems, including life support, rerouting all of said life support to the tank since, as robots, they didn't exactly need to breath.

"Lord Vilgax… are you awake sir?" one of the drones asked the mutilated creature inside the tank, floating suspended with parts of its skeletal structure showing, looking like a cadaver out of an H.P. Lovecraft fever dream.

The creature opened one red eye, struggling just to breathe for a moment, then… it spoke. "Status… report." He choked out.

The drone pressed a finger to the data-pad in its hand. A transparent orange display being shown on the surface of the tank in front of the creatures face. "The ship WAS indeed destroyed, however, seconds before impact the ship's pilot jettisoned a small pod, energy signatures are a perfect match for the omnitrix."

"Where… was that capsule heading?!" as he took in a breath he broke out into a short choking fit.

"Lord Vilgax, I do not advise perusing the omnitrix, at least not until you're full recovered."

"I… Have sacrificed my body for the omnitrix 'COUGH! COUGH!'… I am not about to let the trail go cold when I can feel victory within my claws!... follow the signal, peruse the omnitrix." He took in another struggled choking breathe. "And should someone already possess it… tear it from them, with EXTREME prejudice!" his eyes narrowed as if he became enrage merely uttering the words, furious at the thought he might not be able to do it himself.

* * *

I came out of the locker room, towel around my neck and a kit bag over my shoulder, having changed out of my soccer kit I was now dressed in my favourite white T-shirt with black stripes around the collar and edge of the short sleeves, the former also having a thicker black strip going straight down the middle of the front and back.

Accompanying this I wore my sneakers instead of my cleats which were also slung over my shoulder by the laces and a pair of green baggy cargo pants.

"Now where's Grandpa Max?" I thought out loud, looking for his R.V in the parking lot. Checking my watch I saw that it was half past five, not a good sign… "Grandpa Max should've been here an hour ago." I said with a frown. "Come on big guy, where are ya." My train of thought was derailed as I suddenly got the strange sense that there was somebody behind me, turning around I saw a great shadowy figure towering over me, the sun behind him making it impossible to get a good look at him, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder carrying me down the block. "Put me down you creep!" I yelled kicking and bashing my fists on his back. "You just wait, my Grandpa Max is gonna kick your sorry butt!"

"He sounds like serious trouble."

"Oh you better believe it tough guy, he's-" my sentence was cut off by a sudden wave of realization.

I knew that voice, in fact. I knew this shirt.

The shirt was red with an orange Hawaiian floral pattern and partnered with it were a pair of almost pure white cream coloured slacks with an old, worn, brown, leather belt. The man flung me over his shoulders again and stood me in front of him on the side walk, as he straightened up I found a familiar face smiling down at me. "Grandpa Max." I chuckled as he patted me on the head and then proceeded to scoop me up into a big bear hug.

"Jen. Oh it's been far too long pumpkin, how have you been?"

"Great." I replied as he released me. "I've been majorly excited for our camping trip."

"Me too kiddo and I just know we'll have a boat load of fun."

"Yeah me too, just you me and the old rust bucket out on the open road." I followed him down the street and around the corner to the parking lot of a library, guess all the spaces in the school parking lot were taken.

"Well now, there's been a slight change of plans kiddo."

"Huh? Whattaya mean Grandpa?" I asked as he opened the door for me so I could step into the RV.

"Well you remember your cousin Garrison right." I gave a snort and a chuckle.

"Garry? That dork? Yeah what about him?" I asked then as I sat down at the table across from the sink and Grandpa sat in the driver seat up front it hit me. "Wait, you don't mean."

"Yep, your aunt Francis and uncle Nate thought it'd be good for him to get out of the house for a couple of days so, I offered to let him come along on our little road trip."

"What?!"

"Ugh! Lost the signal again!" an annoyingly familiar voice said as I looked behind me to see my cousin Garry emerge from behind the curtain that separated the bedroom at the back of the RV holding his phone above his head.

Then his eyes narrowed as he looked down at me. I responded with more own glare of contempt and a simple. "Dork."

"Tomboy." He retorted with a smirk that made my blood boil.

"Nerd!"

"Brat!"

"Momma's boy!"

"Daddy's girl!"

"You leave my dad out of this you little!-"

"Alright now that's ENOUGH you two." Grandpa Max said sternly as he stood up before rubbing the space between his eyes. "How'd I let Francis and Carla talk me into this?" as he muttered that, the both of us hung our heads.

"Sorry Grandpa." We said in unison with equal measures of guilt in our voices.

"Alright." Grandpa Max sighed as he sat back down. "Now I know the two of you don't get along very well but maybe this is just what the two of you need to patch things up? That and help fix those bad habits of yours."

"Bad habits?" we both asked in unison again. "Hey! Stop that!... cut it out!"

"Yes bad habits." Grandpa interrupted before we could take the argument any further. "Garrison you spend far too much time on that laptop of yours, it's worrying your poor mother sick and Jennifer while I'm not saying I don't appreciate that you're a big girl and you're tough enough to take care of yourself, you need to work on that temper of yours."

"But Grandpa!" we both cried out in unison again, honestly I don't know why but we both seemed to say the same thing at the time it'd weird out and annoy the both of us the most.

"No buts… now Garrison sit down please, I wanna beat traffic and get to the campgrounds before dark."

Garry sighed. "Fine." And with about as much enthusiasm as a zombie he slumped down into his chair and started playing something on his phone.

* * *

 **PHEW! ok so guys this is chapter 1 of my first crack at a fanfiction... not ever but my first crack at a fanfiction in a long time and first time posting one, so please do feel free to leave feedback, i actually have a very cute RWBY fanfiction in the works so if you liked this please do stand by i'm just waiting on it to be proofread.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Brace for impact

-Chapter 2: Brace for impact-

We reached the camp site sometime in the afternoon, plenty of time to set up camp, but not enough time to get over the fact I was now stuck with my dorky cousin for the whole summer. "This stinks." I groaned, arms folded.

Garry sniffed the air. "Like you, geez Louise! When was the last time you had a shower?"

"Well excuse me your highness for not having time to take a shower after my soccer game, I was gonna get one when we finished setting up camp."

"Blech! And how long will that take?" Garry asked pinching his nose. I just rolled my eyes, what a baby.

"Well if you two quit you're belly aching and come help me we can have camp set up before you know it." Grandpa said as he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"You got it Grandpa." I said with a smile, so I had to put up with the Dork, didn't mean me and Grandpa couldn't still have an awesome summer. I helped Grandpa take the barbeque grill and tents down from the compartment on the roof of the rust bucket and started pitching one of the tents up as he set up the grill for dinner. Garry meanwhile sat in the RV on his laptop, what the heck does he even do on that thing anyway? As I hammered in the last steak I decided now'd be the perfect time to find out.

"Everything alright pumpkin?" Grandpa asked as he spotted me walking towards the RV.

"Yeah Grandpa, fine. I'm just gonna go wash up before dinner, you know give Garry one less thing to complain about." As Grandpa Max smiled I breathed a sigh of relief, one thing I loved about Grandpa we had a bond of trust as solid as titanium.

"Alright, don't be long and tell your cousin to get off that laptop and come outside for some fresh air, supper'll be ready in a little bit."

"You got it Grandpa." With a nod and my best innocent smile I turned back to the rust bucket and closed the door behind me, crouching down to sneak up on Garry. This was way too easy, his eyes glued to the screen and he had headphones on, I almost felt bad for the poor guy.

Almost.

As I slowly stood up I raised my arms above my head, getting ready to jump him, then… I stopped.

My eyes widened and a blush spread across my face as I saw what he was doing. He was typing his geeky fanfiction and it was a pretty dirty one too. In my shock I had failed to notice as Garry turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw me, he ripped his headphones of his head and slammed his laptop shut. "W-what the heck are you doing?!"

"H-huh?!" as my brain booted back up from it's momentary crash I found myself staring at the furious face of my cousin. As he glared at me waiting for me to answer his question I soon found myself glaring back. "How the heck did you know I was there?!"

"I could smell you doofus." He said pinching his nose. "You still haven't showered yet. Anyway answer the question what the heck were you doing?!"

"Well I could ask YOU the same thing!" at this I noticed Garry's glare soften into a look of sheer horror.

"Y-you saw?"

"Damn right I saw! As to WHAT I saw I've got no idea! Oh wait until I tell grandpa about this!"

"No wait!" Garry grabbed my arm thankfully though as we were both aware, out of the two of us I was the stronger one so I easily pulled him off me. "Seriously Jen, hang on a sec. Look it's a hobby of mine ok? A way to vent, let off some steam."

"Oh yeah seemed pretty steamy to me." I said hands on my hips before going on to receipt one of the appalling lines I'd just had the displeasure of reading. "My back was pinned against the wall as he came closer and closer and as I felt his breath on my neck I found myself in an unbelievable state of ecstasy." I brought the back of my hand to my forehead in a dramatic pose for emphasis.

"Shhhhh! Would you keep it down!" he whispered clamping his hand over my mouth, I just shot him an unamused glare and pulled his hand away. "Look it's not like I post it anywhere, I write the fictions, I read them then after I while I delete them it's perfectly natural."

"Yeah like how you feel the need to wash your hands every thirty minutes when you get in the rust bucket?"

"Hey you and I BOTH know Grandpa Max isn't as thoroughly clean as me."

"Yeah that's cuz he's not a neat freak, come on Garry a little dirt's not gonna hurt you, your dirty little secret on the other hand." As I turned to open the door a smirk found it's way onto my face as Garry stopped me again.

"Wait!" he gave a sigh retracting his hand from my shoulder. "Ok Jen, what's it gonna take for this to all go away?"

'Ladies and gentlemen negotiations are now open.' I thought to myself as I turned to face him, this was WAY too easy. "Alright cousin, I won't tell Grandpa about your little 'venting habits' on one condition."

Garry gave a sigh, his arms drooping as he hunched forward like a limp noodle. Not like he had much of a choice. "Alright, name it."

"You have to tough it out with me and Grandpa in the tent for ONE night. You know REAL camping and not just sleeping in the rust bucket while me and Grandpa have all the fun outside."

"Fun?! What's fun about sleeping in a tent on the ground waiting for bugs to crawl in and burrow into your ears?! What's fun about sitting around a roaring fire caught between being too hot in the front because your facing the fire and too cold from the back because your back's facing away into the freezing night air?! Or-!" he cut himself off as he saw me, hands on my hips and an eyebrow raised, a look on my face that said 'do we have a deal or not?'

"Well?" I asked folding my arms.

With another heavy sigh Garry rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiine." He whined.

'Geez what a baby.' I thought as I rolled my eyes, walking past him towards the bathroom to take a shower. "Alright cousin, your secret's safe with me." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"No prob, oh by the way." I continued, turning back to face him as I brought my hand to the door handle. "Grandpa asked me to tell you to shut off your laptop and get some fresh air, Dinner's gonna be ready soon."

"Oh joy, Grandpa Max's infamous campfire cookout." He droned unenthusiastically. "Nothing hit's the spot like grub worm gumbo, or heaping plate of hot dogs with dried cricket legs."

"Hey come on now, yeah Grandpa likes to mix bugs in his cooking but at least he tries to mix it into normal food, you can hardly even taste them." While it was true I didn't particularly like the thought of eating bugs myself I had to admit at least Grandpa tried to soften the blow by mixing them in with normal food. It wasn't until I was twelve he told me he'd been putting cricket legs in the hot dogs. Something about it being nutritious, whether that was true or not I didn't taste it either way so I didn't care so much.

Garry on the other hand, made me wanna bang my head against the side of the rust bucket. He was such a whiney little control freak always having to have things a certain way or he'd completely flip out.

* * *

It took longer than I'd have liked to get thoroughly clean, I wasn't as big of a clean freak as my cousin but I had to admit nothing felt better than the refreshing sensation you get after a nice hot shower. My long brown hair, matted by water, lay draped down my back and over my shoulders as I shut off the water. Stepping out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around my body and another around my head I pulled the curtain separating the bedroom area from the rest of the rust bucker so I could change in privacy. As I slipped on a clean set of clothes and started to brush my hair I head a knock on the RV door just a few feet away. "Jen? You almost done kiddo?"

"Yeah just brushing my hair Grandpa." I replied and smiled as Grandpa Max came into the RV and pulled the curtain. "Everything ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah fine I just needed to grab something I forgot from the RV and um." He rubbed the back of his neck looking kind of nervous. Something was clearly wrong, Grandpa was never nervous. "Hey Pumpkin, could we… Could we talk for a second?"

"Sure Grandpa, what about?" I asked as I finished brushing my hair and reached behind me to tie it back in my usual ponytail. Seeing me struggled Grandpa Max sat down next to me on the bed and did it me before turning me to face him. If he needed to look me in the eyes, whatever this was about was definitely serious.

"Listen Jen, I know I promised this camping trip would be just us and I know your cousin and you don't really get along. But please if you could just make an effort, I'd really appreciate it." As he finished he gave me that same warm understanding smile I'd come to know from experience with Grandpa.

That smile, right there. It was a smile you just couldn't say no to, so rather than try I just nodded giving a little smile of my own.

"Sure thing Grandpa."

"Thanks kiddo." We shared a quick hug then Grandpa got up and headed over to the kitchen where he pulled out two bags from the overhead compartment. "And hey I got a surprise, I know you don't really show it but I know you and your cousin don't really like my… acentric cooking, so on my way to pick you up I stopped off at the supermarket and picked up some marshmallows." Grandpa held up what had to be the biggest bag of marshmallows I'd ever seen, it was the size of my torso. "Figured after dinner we could light a fire and make s'mores like we use to when you were younger."

My eyes instantly lit up. "That sound's awesome Grandpa." I said excitedly. "Heck even Garry can't complain about that."

Grandpa Max gave a chuckle. "My thoughts exactly, now I better get back to the grill and check on your cousin, dinner's almost ready if you wanna come outside."

I gave a nod and followed him out of the RV, heading over to the picnic table that was meant for hikers and campers like us that used the site where Garry was turning over the hot dogs on the grill and looking ready to barf. "You alright there?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that you're back, definitely I'm gonna just go wash my hands."

"Again? But you washed just a minute ago." Grandpa remarked.

"Yeah but that spatula's really greasy." He shuddered as he passed it to me, it didn't feel greasy. I shook my head unable to believe how much of a dork he was being.

"Alright but hurry back." Grandpa called then as he turned to the grill he suddenly added. "Oh and grab the lemonade from the fridge." As he turned to me he lowered his voice scratching the top of his head as I handed him the spatula. "I swear I'd forget my own head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders." We shared a chuckle and I started setting up the table, tossing an old tablecloth over it and setting up three plates and glasses.

I looked up at the sky, it was just starting to get dark and a few of the stars were already out. That's when I saw it. "Whoa, check it out Grandpa, a shooting star!" I said pointing to the sky.

"Hm?" Grandpa Max looked up to where I was pointing. "Well I'll be, would you look at that." As we followed it's path with our eyes I watched it suddenly start to curve until it came to plummet straight down, hitting the ground in the forest.

I looked to Grandpa Max, he must've lost interest at some point because he'd gone right back to grilling at which point, my curiosity got the better of me. I had to check it out, so after double checking Grandpa wasn't looking I snuck out to the edge of the forest and made a dash for it, I'd go check it out and be back in time for dinner, Grandpa Max would never have to know.

* * *

I darted through the trees and into a large clearing, one that had been extended by a number of trees being knocked over, their trunks snapped like twigs and some of their branches broken off and scattered everywhere. "What in the world?"

As I followed the path of destruction carved into the forest I noticed the ground was starting to dip, the grass was scorched and there was a massive crater not too far ahead where whatever it was had landed, it wasn't a star that was sure, maybe it was a meteor? Or some government satalite? Whatever it was… it was surprisingly small.

The crater was HUGE and yet somehow the only thing in it, at the very centre was a small metal sphere no bigger than my head. As I got closer I reached out a hand slowly to touch it and as my fingers brushed against the cold metal casing it suddenly opened up to reveal what looked like some kind of weird glove.

It was black with a strange circuit pattern weaved throughout it, glowing a bright green. On the back of the palm was some strange looking dial with an hourglass logo in the centre. "It looks like, a watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" I reached out to pull the odd glove, watch or whatever it was out of the sphere. But as I did it seemed to spring to life, slipping itself onto my arm and tightening around my hand and forearm. "Ngghh! What the?!" my eyes widened as I clutched my arm in pain as it tightened then without warning… it released. The painful constricting sensation around my hand and forearm eased and the glove now felt as a glove should, like a second skin.

"Fitting complete, omnitrix Operator integration successful, all currently catalogued DNA codex chapters loaded, first time user restrictions activated, chapter one is now available, all other DNA samples are currently locked. Please consult Azmuth for proper orientation of Omnitrix operating systems." A strange, computerized voice stated as the hourglass logo on the dial began to glow brightly like the circuitry pattern across the glove.

"Omnitrix? What?" curiosity getting the better of me, I poked a small green square below the dial that seemed somewhat isolated and out of place among the black fibres and green glowing circuit pattern. This caused the dial to pop up and a small display of a silhouette appeared on the dial as the hourglass display changed into a green diamond surrounding the black silhouette.

"What the heck?" staring at it I carefully examined the strange shape, unaware my hand was, as if by some unknown reflex, already reaching for the dial. Before I realized what had happened I pushed down on the dial and a strange glow enveloped me.

I was blinded for a few moments and when I opened my eyes, I looked down at my hands and scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" my hands had burst into flames, looking down I saw that so had my legs, my whole body was. "ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" I cried as I hopped around trying to put myself out by blowing on the flames, not the best plan but it was the first thing I could think of. After a few moments however I soon realized not only was my body ablaze, but it was covered in what looked like volcanic rock. What's more, I didn't feel a thing. "H-hey. I'm on fire and… I'm ok." I chuckled, breathing a sigh of relief, then looking myself over again, I felt like a bit of a badass. I mean I was ON. FIRE. And I was perfectly fine.

I let out a giddy squeal of excitement before composing myself. "Aw yeah." looking over my shoulder I turned to face a tree, pretending it was some desperado out of an old west movie. "Uhuh." I readied myself as if I was about to draw a gun, then pointing my finger at it, flicked my wrist and snapped my fingers.

Bad idea.

A second later I stared wide eyed at my hands. The second I'd snapped my fingers, a burst of flames had shot from my hand into the tree, blowing a hole in the trunk and scorching the bark. "Woah, how'd I do that?" I thought out loud, then the smell of smoke caused me to look up and panic washed over me.

I watched as the grass ignited and the embers sent drifting through the air set alight all the trees, bushes and other plant life around in mere moments. I'd just started a forest fire. "Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!" I chanted panicking, attempting to stomp out one of the smaller flames, this only seemed to feed the fire however as it roared into a large burning pyre. "Ooooh Grandpa's gonna kill me."

* * *

Footnote:

sorry this took me so long, i know i've been quiet for a long time but i hope you guys like this new chapter and know there WILL be more


	3. Chapter 3 - Fight fire with fire

-Chapter 3: Fight fire with fire-

"Garry you've been in there for half an hour now." Granpa Max called as he set down the last plate in it's place, three hot dogs on each. "Come on now hurry up with that lemonade or your dinner's gonna get cold."

"I'm coming." He said carrying a pitcher of lemonade. "Just had to pack my laptop away, leaving it out like that's a hazard, plus I forgot to shut it off and I didn't wanna run down the… battery." He trailed off as his eyes rose up towards the sky.

"Everything ok there kiddo?" Grandpa asked noticing this then turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh no." rising from the forest a thick black cloud of smoke rose up into the air, illuminated by an amber glow below. "Forest fire."

"Should we let the rangers know?" Garry asked, setting the pitcher of lemonade down on the table.

"Definitely." Grandpa responded then with a heavy sigh he continued. "Probably some foolish camper messing with something they shouldn't." then looking around he asked. "Wait, where's you're cousin." His eyes suddenly widened. "Jen! Quick Garry grab the fire extinguishers!" Grandpa said frantically.

"R-right." Garry ran back to the rust bucket, coming back out a minute later with two fire extinguishers, tossing one to Grandpa.

"Come on!" Grandpa turned and began running towards the forest in the direction of the blaze.

"W-wait we're actually going into that?!" Garry asked doing his best to keep up.

"We have to, if Jen's in there she could be in trouble now come on!"

I watched as the forest burned around me, looking down at my hands and realizing whatever I did would only make it worse. "Oh man, oh man! This is bad, this is really, REALLY bad!"

As I futilely attempted to stomp out a small burning shrub, I heard the sound of fire extinguishers somewhere behind me. Good someone else had come to help, I didn't realize exactly who that someone was until I felt someone bump into me from behind. "Huh? GAAAH!" as I slowly turned to face that someone I was met with a face full of extinguishing foam, wiping it from my eyes a pair of glasses, bright ginger hair and a dark blue sweater vest with a diamond stitched pattern in it over a light blue shirt and dark brown pants greeted my gaze, the owner of all these features shaking in his boots with a look of horror on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Garry screamed.

"W-woah hold on! Now I know I look strange but, there's no reason to be sca-OOF!" I was cut off as Garry smacked me across the face with the extinguisher, knocking me back a few feet, a second strike sent me stumbling backwards until I tripped over a stump, thankfully too scorched to catch fire again and landed on my back on the ground. As I slowly sat up I was once again doused with the fire extinguisher, causing me to cough and sputter. "'COUGH COUGH' Hey! 'COUGH COUGH' Hold on!"

"I'm warning you!" Garry retorted, clearly not listening. "Stay down if you know what's good for you." He raised the fire extinguisher to spray me again.

"Woah woah woah hold up! Use that big brain of yours and think for a second Dork!" I raised my hands in defence but slowly lowered them as Garry did the same with the extinguisher, a surprised and confused look on his face.

As he finally put two and two together the only words he uttered were. "J-Jen?" and the penny finally drops.

Thankful for the sudden realization I got to my feet, dusting myself off. "Well it aint Ishiyama." I said sarcastically. Garry just gave an unamused snort.

"Yeah that's you alright." He said with an unamused look on his face. "What the heck happened to you?" before I could answer a branch fell of a burning tree and almost hit Garry, thankfully I managed to push him out of the way, even more thankfully without burning him.

Unfortunately however the branch hit me instead, luckily though I didn't feel the heat from the fire so all I got was a nasty bump on the head. "Doh!" I rubbed the pot the branch had hit then turned to Garry as h got back on his feet. "Talk later, first we need to put out this fire, where's Grandpa?"

As if in queue Grandpa ran up to us, extinguisher held firmly in his hands. "Garry! Oh thank goodness, are you alright?" then his gaze moved up towards me, apparently one thing I'd failed to notice was whatever this weird glove thing had turned me into, it was taller than both of them. "What in the blazes?"

"Hey Grandpa, guess who."

"Take it easy Grandpa, it's me." I said waving my hands, worried Grandpa might try extinguish me like Garry had.

"Jen?" his eyes widened for a second but he seemed to adjust quicker than Garry. "What happened to you?"

"Hate to interrupt." Garry said before I could respond. "But lest we forget the enormous forest fire raging out of control around us!"

"What do we do?" I asked Grandpa, a clear look of worry on my face.

Grandpa looked around with a thoughtful expression, then he turned to me, a stern look in his eyes I'd never seen before. "Backfire." He said calmly. "Start a new fire, then let it burn into the old fire they'll snuff each other out."

"You sure that'll work?" I asked.

"Trust me." He said with a reassuring smile. "Think you can do it?"

I nodded. "Definitely." Turning away from them I ran back into the blaze while Garry and Max turned the other way in an attempt to get out before the fire cut off their only escape route.

I ran far beyond the flames until it was completely dark around me, then once I felt I'd gotten far enough away I turned to face the way I'd came and taking a deep breath I leaned forward and breathed out, my breath erupting like a flamethrower out in front of me, setting everything in that direction ablaze.

By the time the rangers arrived, a large portion of the forest had burned down, charred trees and blackened withered grass covered the vast acres that'd been scorched almost to ashes, what little was left looked like something out of a horror movie, a creepy dead woods covered in darkness. Thankfully though the plan had worked as Grandpa said and the part that'd been burned was small compared to the rest of the forest we'd kept from catching fire.

As I watched the ranger scratch his head, puzzled by what he was seeing I quickly started running back towards the campsite, making sure to keep out of sight in case anyone else saw me and freaked out.

Back aboard the strange alien vessel the withered husk of it's captain drew weak, long raspy breaths. "Have you… located it?!" he half asked half commanded the drone standing infront of him.

"Affirmative, the pod containing the omnitrix has crash landed on the third planet from the sun in the milky way galaxy, a planet locally known as terra firma or earth."

The creatures eyes narrowed, glaring at the holographic projection of the planet. "Set co-ordinates!… I want the omnitrix!"

"Acknowledged, setting co-ordinates now. Approximated arrival time, twenty three solar cycles."

The creature in the tank growled. "Not soon enough!" he then broke out into another violent coughing fit.

"Lord Vilgax, please be advised. Your respiratory system has not been fully restored yet, I advise you keep aggressive behaviour to a minimum for your own health and safety."

"Understood… doctor." Vilgax choked out finally having recovered. "Send a hunter drone to scout ahead… have it retrieve the omnitrix by any means necessary."

"As you command." The drone responded tapping it'd finger on the datapad again, a large pod was launched into outer space, it's engines igniting as it began to slow down. As it raced through the stars it's trajectory locked as it's point of impact lined up to be approximately in the same vicinity as the currently still active omnitrix signature.

Me, Garry and Grandpa Max all sat around a camp fire, the bag of marshmallows I'd so been looking forward to held firmly in Garry's hands as he tossed one to me, it roasted almost instantly upon making contact with my hand so I tossed it into my mouth, hoping to eat it before it burned.

"So." Grandpa asked as I swallowed. "You say this, glove? Just clamped onto your arm and when you pushed down on the dial your turned into… this?"

Garry tossed me another marshmallow, lather rinse repeat, I did exacly what I did with the first one. "It's the truth! Mhh, mm gulp. I swear!"

"Relax Jen." Grandpa said calmly. "I believe you." Garry was still giving me an unamused look.

"Soooo, is she gonna stay a monster forever?"

"She's not a monster." Grandpa scolded Garry. "She's an alien." We both gave Grandpa surprised and confused looks, just how did he know that? "I-I mean." He stammered. "Just look at her, what else could she be?"

"Whatever I am I can't stay like this forever, how am I suppose to play baseball this fall if I roast the bat when I wanna hit a home run?! Or char the ball when I try to catch a pop fly!"

"Easy Jen, we'll figure this out." Grandpa assured me, but no sooner had he done so I looked down in response to a strange noise. Seeing a white icon similar to the one on the glove I was previously wearing, it flashed red and in a similar but much brighter flash of red light I looked at my hands to find they weren't on fire anymore. Then looking myself over I soon discovered I was one hundred percent back to normal.

"Woohoo! Alright!" I cheered pumping my fist in the air, then seeing the glove was still stuck on my arm I attempted to pull it off. "Hngh, Nnnngh! Come! On! Uuugh! No good, this things still stuck to me." I said holding my arm out so Grandpa could look at it.

"Better be careful, might be a good idea not to fiddle with it until we know precisely what it is."

"Gocha." I said giving grandpa a nod.

"Alright I'm going to head to the crash site, see if I can piece together whatever this thing was and where it came from, you two stay with the RV alright?"

We both nodded to him and unison responded. "Right." Then we looked at each other and shivered, twins or not it was still creepy whenever we said the exact same thing at the exact same time. Seemed to put a smile on Grandpa's face though as he chuckled.

"I won't be long." He said picking up a flashlight and heading out into the woods.

I sat back down on one of the logs we'd set up around the camp fire like benches, staring down at the glove on my hand, the green circuits aswell as the dial thingy on the back of the palm had all turned red. It was fingerless and spanned from my hand, covering everything but my fingers and thumb all the way up my arm to the elbow. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie.

I gave it an odd look, then looked up to see my cousin glaring at me. With a heavy sigh I ask. "What is it now?"

"I liked you better when you were a walking weenie roast." He said holding up an un-roasted marshmallow on a stick before lowering it to the flames.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever weenie."

"Jerk."

"Clean freak."

"Geek!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Cool it you two!" Grandpa called having not gone far yet. We both sighed.

"Sorry Grandpa!" we called out to him then turned to face each other.

"So this thing? It's like alien technology?" Garry asked getting closer for a better look.

"I dunno." I responded. "I guess? I mean it did fall from the sky in some sort of weird metal sphere thingy, at first I thought it was a satellite but it looked WAY to advance to be human tech."

"How so?"

"Well for one thing this thing talked." I said gesturing to the glove.

"Woah seriously?!" Garry asked. "When? How'd you make it do that? Can you do it again?" I pushed him away as he invaded my personal space.

"When I first found it, I don't know and I have no idea." I said answering his questions in order, then as he poked the now red square below the dial near my thumb, that same metallic voice spoke.

"First time user time limit lock is active, power duration is limited, recharge cycle currently in effect please contact Azmuth to request extended transformation time frame."

"Who's Azmuth?" Garry asked.

"No idea." I replied. "But apparently he made this… this omnitrix."

"Omnitrix?" Garry tilted his head in confusion.

"That's what it called itself." I responded then seeing him grow more confused. "This little computerized voice you just heard, when this thi- when the, omnitrix attached itself to me, it said something about me being a." I lifted my hands to use air quotes. "'First time user' and I should 'contact Azmuth' for 'Proper orientation.'"

"Ok I 'get it.'" Garry said mocking me with air quotes of his own.

"So where is this Azmuth guy anyway?"

"Nooo idea." I said putting my hands behind me head as I leaned back slightly. "But whoever he is he's gotta be some kind of super genius."

"To make a glove that allows you to turn into freaky alien things? No doubt." Garry said in agreement, this was weird. Me and my cousin never agreed on anything and right now, getting along with him, it actually felt… pretty cool.

Out in the middle of the now charred forest the silence was broken by something falling from the sky, it made a loud THUD as I hit the ground and shook the earth upon impact. It looked like some weird copper obelisk that is, until it started moving.

One panel near the ground jutted out, digging into the earth and pulling the strange alien pillar to stand upright, then two more identical panels did the same, the servos connecting them to the pillar moving to raise it up off the ground, forming a huge tripod, then two more differently shaped panels detached and a set of three clawed fingers and a thumb jutted out of each to form arms. Finally a head, insectoid in design with bright red eyes rose up from the torso and began looking around.

Advanced three dimensional scanners surveyed the area until they fell on a small silver sphere in the middle of the crater the tripod robot's impact had distorted. It scanned the strange device and slowly raised it's hand, firing a laser at it and causing the small spherical pod to explode.

The machine then cycled through several types of vision until a clear energy trail, distorted in the area it's laser had fire, trailed off into the burned landscape, the massive machine beeped a few times, pointing in the direction the trail lead and the two disk like objects embedded in it's shoulders suddenly ejected and began hovering, transforming into floating tripod disk drones with smaller heads with one glowing red eye each and three leg like appendages, each ending in a claw with some kind of stranger device embedded into each.

They followed the energy trail to find it's source, while the larger tripod robot began slowly moving towards a nearby populated area, brought to the robot's attention by the light it's camp fires gave off and the noise from this currently occupying the space.

It vanished just in time for Grandpa Max to show up, examining the huge crater for a moment he jumped in and slid down towards the scorched centre where a small shard of what had once resided within remained.

Picking it up, he inspected it closely before muttering to himself. "This isn't good."

Meanwhile back at the rust bucket, I was leaning on the grill of the RV, last I saw Garry he'd headed inside though right now I didn't care where he was, what concerned me was the omnitrix.

It hadn't move, made a noise or done anything for a while now, which concerned me, sure the transformation lasted what I estimated to be about ten or twenty minutes, but the recharge seemed to be taking considerably longer. Then again I didn't have a watch on me so I couldn't exactly time it.

I tapped the dial curiously, it made a strange BLOOP sound like I was interacting with touch screen device.

"GOTCHA!"

"AH!" I suddenly lunged backwards, turning to the person who'd startled me, as I landed on my backside I looked up to glare at Garry who had his arms crossed with a smug grin on his face. "What do you want dweeb?" I asked getting up.

"Didn't Grandpa say not to go messing with that thing?"

"Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious what else 'the omnitrix.'" I put emphasis on the device's name to stress the point now we knew what it was called we may aswell refer to it as such. "Can do."

"Well." Garry brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Ok maybe, I mean this is like something out of my science fiction books, alien technology sent to earth? I mean why is it here? What's it meant for? Is it some kind of test from vastly superior beings from an advanced civilization? And if so, why in the heck did they give it to you?"

"Hey!" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him as he pointed a finger at me. "Just what's that suppose to mean?!"

"Well for one thing you've got a wicked temper, you're rude, brash, stubborn." I pushed him.

"And more physically fit than you who spends all his time on his laptop watching your fantasy movies and reading those geeky fanfictions. Oh and let's not forget writing them." I gave my own smug grin.

"Nghh, my point is." Garry said rubbing his cheek. "Why give it to someone like you when I'm so much smarter?" I punched him again in the same place. "Ahow!" he whined as he hit the ground for a second time.

"Yeeeeeeah you're waaaay smarter than me geekazoid." I said sarcastically with an unamused look on my face. I then sighed and picked him up. "Come on I didn't hit you that hard."

"You can be positively primal sometimes you know that?" he whined adjusting his glasses. I just rolled my eyes. 'Geez and you claim to be smart? Aren't you the guy who got sucker punched 'twice' by a girl in the same spot?'

My train of thought was cut off as the omnitrix beeped again, the red circuit pattern and the dial flashing green as it returned to it's original colour. "Recharge cycle complete, omnitrix is now ready for use." The computerized voice proclaimed.

"Are you gonna try another one of those alien forms?" Garry asked.

"Uhuh." I said pressing the green square and watching the dial pop up, the first icon I recognized immediately. 'nooo thank you, I don't feel like causing another forest fire.' I turned the dial to another silhouette, this one had four arms, tempting but he seemed big, might draw too much attention.

"Won't Grandpa be mad?"

"Probably."

"Any chance I can talk you out of it?"

"Nuh uh." I shook my head, answering Garry's wuestions almost instantly, only half paying attention as I flipped through the various icons.

"Hmm, well can I at least pick?" Garry asked.

"Be my guest." I said one hand on my hip as I closed my eyes holding my left arm and the omnitrix out towards him. "Just turn the dial and when you find the one you want push it down."

"Alright, sounds easy enough." He said grabbing my wrist to steady my hand as he turned the dial, examining each icon as he cycled through them. "Hmm, interesting, maybe, ew definitely not." 'Oh for pete's sake just hurry up and pick one!' I thought in frustration as I let out a sigh. "Aha! Perfect!"

"Wait which one did you-" before I could finish my sentence he pushed down the dial and I was enveloped once again in that momentarily blinding green glow. I took a few steps back, as did Garry putting some distance between us and as the light subsided Garry turned to face me again.

"Pffffft AHAHAHAHAAAAA! AHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he doubled over laughing his head off as he pointed to me. "Oh man! That look suit's you perfectly!" he heckled as I looked myself over.

I on the other hand didn't agree, not only because I had claws, stood on all fours and was covered from head to toe in thick fur but I couldn't see, I had NO eyes. At first I panicked, waving a paw infront of my face, then Garry slowly stopped laughing.

"Wait can't you see?" he asked. I gave a growl in response, guess whatever I'd turned into now couldn't speak. "Hold up a sec." lifting the fur on my face Garry inspected the area my eyes should have been in. "No eyes? What good is this one it can't see." He asked hands crossed before his slightly angry and confused look turned into a smirk as he slowly crept around me while I was still frantically looking around, as blind as a bat.

He picked up one of the sticks we were using to roast marshmallows, a marshmallow still on the end of it and raised it up behind him. Just as he did the gills on the sides of my neck which I had only now taken notice of opened up as I reflexively emitted a growl on a frequency so low I couldn't even hear it, but I could feel it.

As far as I could tell it acted as some kind of weird alien sonar because the second I emitted the low frequency growl I could see everything around me as a slightly blurred three dimensional image. I couldn't see anything details but I could see my cousin getting ready to whack me from behind with a stick, so just as he swing I leapt high into the air and landed ontop of the rust bucket.

"Huh?" Garry looked around before turning to see me on the RV roof, I chuckled but it came out as some sort of snarl. "Ok so maybe it's not so useless." He said scratching his head in confusion.

Suddenly I sniffed the air as I caught the slightest whiff of a strange and unsettling smell. Reacting almost on pure instinct I bared my teeth and leapt towards it, darting off into the woods.

"What the? Hey wait! Jen?! Jen!" Garry called after me. "Doh! Jen! I'm gonna tell Grandpa you turned into some kind of alien dog thing and ran off into the woods when he told us to stay put!" realizing how that sounded he slammed his head against the grill of the rust bucket. "Ugh… this is not how I imagined spending my summer vacation."

I leapt from tree branch to tree branch as if it came naturally, I wasn't even trying, acting on pure instinct. Oh man this felt great! I was even more pumped then that soccer match this morning.

As I leapt through the air, tongue wagging out of the side of my mouth I sucked it back in, the cool sensation of the breeze now overshadowed by an uneasy sense of alertness. There it was, that smell again. What was that? I didn't recognize it but something told me it wasn't good.

I landed on the ground just in time to turn my head to the source of a strange whirring noise, two floating disk shaped objects headed towards me and whatever they were I didn't like it.

The two drones hovered in place, their heads rotating one three hundred and sixty degrees in opposite directions as they scanned the area. I meanwhile watched from behind a tree which I ducked behind as their scanners faced towards me.

As they beeped to each other and turned to head in a different direction I dropped to all fours again and growled turning in the same direction to pursue them. This feeling, it was foreign to me but I knew what it was, the exhilaration that came with being quick and sneaky, the sudden skips in my heart beat as I came a hairs width away from being caught on several occasions, the split seconds of uncertainty where I wasn't sure if they'd caught me or not.

I knew exactly what this feeling was, it was the thrill of the hunt, I was the predator and these drones, were my prey.

As they split up, I went for the one standing still first, waiting for him to face away from me, then I leaped down from my vantage point in the trees and took a big bite out of him, sinking my teeth into his metal shell and clawing his eye out. Then as he crashed into the ground I tore him to pieces with my claws.

Hearing the second drone's swift return I leaped back into a nearby bush and watched as it scanned it's fallen comrade, then the drone raised one of it's clawed appendages and from the small cylindrical barrel between pincers of it's claw a laser fired, cutting down all three trees in front of it in half.

Sensing one of the trees was about to fall on me I took a leap of faith, literally. I pounced on the second drone, biting into it. This one was tougher though, the first one I'd caught by surprise, this one however had drawn me out and was ready.

It grabbed my hind legs with two of it's claws and threw me off, as I hit the ground I quickly scrambled to my feet, leaping from side to side in a zig zag formation to avoid incoming laser fire. Then just like the first drone, I pounced and clawed it's eye out.

Blinded the drone attempted to fleet but I chased after it a toothy smile on my face. 'Oh no you don't.' I thought as I pounced once more and with a swiped of my claws, crushed it's head like a soda can with my paw, sending it crashing to the ground, apparently depth perception was something I needed to work on, but then again when everything's in a blurred sonar wave image who could blame me for misjudging how close I was to the target.

As I turned to my shoulder, hearing that same beeping sound that signalled the omnitrix was about to time out I hurried back to the RV, falling ontop of Garry just in time for me to time out. "AAH!" Garry turned just in time for me to land ontop of him, promptly after which he shoved me off.

"Geez what the heck was that for?!" he asked.

"Sorry! I didn't see you ok?!" I defended.

"Didn't see me?! I was right here infront of the rust bucket."

"Yeah well all I saw was a big red splodge shaped just like the RV!" Garry's eyes widened at this.

"Red splodge? Wait was the area around it green?"

"Yeah? why?" I asked.

"Hmmm, interesting, sounds like you were somehow seeing in a kind of body heat sensory vision."

"Huh? Woah, hold up. How's that possible?" I asked. "As far as I could tell my vision worked like sonar. I made this low growling noise every few minutes and it made like a mental image for me to follow."

"Hmmm perhaps a mixture of the two? Fascinating." He said writing something in a note book he retrieved from his pocket, oh joy I'd become one of his geeky science fiction projects. "So what was it like?"

"I'll tell you later, where's Grandpa?"

"Still out." He responded. "Why?"

"We need to go get him." As it turned out however Grandpa showed up just a moment after I'd stopped talking. "Nevermind." I then ran towards him. "Grandpa!"

"Everything ok you two?" he asked as we both ran up to him.

"Sort of, you would not believe what just happened?" Grandpa crossed his arms giving us both a stern look. "Ok before you get mad hear us out ok?"

"Ok, start talking." He said calmly.

"And you say you were attacked by some, strange alien drones?"

"Shaped like some kind of flying disks." I replied.

"Oh this isn't good, not good at all." He muttered bringing a hand to his chin in thought.

"Grandpa?" I asked noting this and feeling slightly worried, Grandpa Max was never this put off, he seemed far away and it scared me.

"It's nothing Jen." He said softly. "I investigated the crash site, whatever was there." He pulled the shard out of his pocket. "It's gone now."

"Think it was those drones?" Garry asked. "You did say they had lasers." He continued turning towards me.

"I'm not sure." Grandpa replied. Then before any of us could say another word the two way radio Grandpa kept in the rust bucket suddenly flared up with static and a voice frantically began speaking from it.

"Mayday! Mayday somebody help us!" the voice yelled into the receiver, their voice slightly garbled by static but still clear enough to understand. "We're under attack by some sort of! Well I know you're not gonna believe me but! Robot!" the signal cut out after that.

"Sounds like those folks need help." Grandpa said turning to me, I looked down at the omnitrix and as if reading my mind it turned green, a smile spreading across my face.

"Woah now, hold up you're not seriously going to do what I think you are right?" Garry asked as Grandpa stood up from his seat.

"They can't be far, most likely the neighbouring camp ground, come on."

"Right behind you Grandpa." I said with a nod as I stood up and we both darted towards the camp ground.

Garry got up with a sigh. "Why couldn't this be a normal summer?" he whined before running as fast as he could to catch up. "Hey! Wait for me!" he called.


End file.
